Conventionally, customer support is handled by providing a user with contact information for a customer support center or a customer support representative. When an error occurs, these conventional embodiments may prompt the user to contact a customer support operator or service directly and describe the error or issue.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.